Escapade italienne
by Maywen
Summary: Alors qu'une fête se prépare, Chloé Sullivan s'enfuit de toute cette agitation pour découvrir la ville éternelle. Chlex
1. Prologue

Pas de drabble pour simplicité aujourd'hui, à la place, je me relance dans une autre fic. Bon, ça sera pas forcément très long, je travaille en fait suite à la vision d'une pub (pour les personnes qui veulent jouer, essayez de retrouver laquelle ^^) Des chapitres pas forcément longs non plus. Juste essayer de mettre des ambiances.

Et sinon, ceci est officiellement ma 50ème fic ^^

Auteur: Chlo  
>Titre: escapade italienne<br>Rating: ben, euh tout public, je ne m'en lasse pas  
>Diclamer: rien à moi, les personnes viennent de smallville et la publoicité source d'inspiration n'est pas reprise ici et je vais probablement détourner aussi un peu donc ^^ Je ne vole personne, pas payée rien. Et je ne pourrai même pas commenter le produit de la pub, je n'ai aucun avis dessus. vala, c'ets juste l'ambiance que je veux travailler en fic.<br>Note de l'auteur: en espérant que ça vous plaise

Bonne lecture, voilà le prologue!

* * *

><p>L'immense demeure italienne si silencieuse quelques heures auparavant semblait être devenue une fourmilière. Des dizaines de personnes allaient et venaient dans un désordre tel que Chloé craignait à tout instant un drame.<p>

Une femme la dépassa, des nappes multicolores dans les bras, puis d'autres femmes chargées de chandeliers en argent passèrent dans le sens inverse… Un homme lui tendit un menu en lui baragouinant un mélange d'anglais et d'italien auquel elle ne compris rien. Et encore un autre la dépassa en lui donnant une pile de robes froufroutantes. Ils n'espéraient quand même pas qu'elle porterait une de ces… choses ? N'est ce pas ?

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Le lit à baldaquin était défait, elle lança sur le drap froissé les robes qui tombèrent avec douceur.

Rose, bleu, noir, blanc, violet, orange, vert pomme, vert pâle, turquoise… Les couleurs défilaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant le tournis. Elle percevait encore les bruits de la demeure. Toute cette agitation lui semblait si superflue. Son rédacteur en chef n'avait pas menti en affirmant vouloir 'le meilleur pour fêter une si prestigieuse récompense'. La fête allait être impressionnante. Et tout ça pour une simple petite chose. Enfin…

Un Pulitzer à 26 ans.

Sa carrière était définitivement lancée, son patron était aux anges et elle, elle était simplement dépassée. Et tandis que le monde semblait avoir accéléré sa course, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'enfuir.

L'été était encore bien présent dans la capitale italienne. Et elle allait en profiter. Elle enfila une des tuniques que son patron lui avait fait parvenir pour la conférence de presse du matin. Ses cheveux furent tressés négligemment et elle fouilla un instant les armoires. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu des chapeaux. Elle trouva enfin et s'empara du plus simple. Un petit chapeau cloche des années 20.

Son look retro allait faire fureur. Considérant son audace de vouloir partir, elle hésita un instant.

Pour se raviser aussitôt. Les préparatifs étaient dignes d'un mariage d'un prince. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était vraiment trop. C'était la goutte d'eau en trop. Depuis l'annonce de ce prix, elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour elle.

Et là, elle était à Rome.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, sourit à chaque personne qui passait et se dirigea vers le jardin de la maison. Le soir tombait à peine. Des tentes étaient en train d'être montées. Elle se faufila et aperçut une petite porte en bois. Elle était dissimulée derrière la toile de la tente principale. Chloé se précipita et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle donnait accès à une petite impasse mais plus encore, elle donnait accès à la liberté. 


	2. Entre chien et loup

Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre! Comme annoncé, ce n'est pas forcément long et j'ai adapté une nouvelle forme d'écriture sur cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

zazeal t'es pas loin du tout! C'est bien une pub de parfum mais pas celle avec emma ^^ Mais chapeau tu es très près ^^

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><em>Les nuits romaines ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont sans ce moment de la nuit. Lorsque le soleil tombe bas dans le ciel offrant sa lumière rougeoyante, les ombres se dessinent, les couleurs de la ville évoluent et les silhouettes semblent prendre une dimension mystique. Elles donnent un aspect intemporel à la scène. On entend des sons s'échapper des maisons. On entend les mères de famille s'affairer dans les cuisines pour préparer le repas tandis que les enfants jouent dans les rues.<em>

_Pour un peu, cette scène pourrait-être celle de toute capitale du vieux continent. Mais à Rome, entre chien et loup, le temps suspend son vol. Le Colisée offre un éternel spectacle à celui qui sait en profiter. L'eau des fontaines s'enrichit de la lumière et offre une palette de couleurs semblable à celle d'un diamant. Les odeurs vous captivent et vous ensorcellent._

_Plus encore, certains prétendent que la splendeur de l'antique Rome vient s'ajouter à celle d'aujourd'hui pour subjuguer les passants. Les ruines du forum semblent revivre et les murmures des badauds semblent être en latin._

_C'est pour ça que moi, je suis toujours ici. J'ai tout quitté pour m'installer dans la ville éternelle qui n'a pas son pareil pour m'inviter à exercer mon art. Je photographie peu mais je choisi l'exact moment. L'instant unique. Mon vieil appareil argentique s'attire parfois encore quelques moqueries à l'ère du numérique mais moi, je sais. Je sais qu'il peut capturer Rome avec une perfection inégalée…_

* * *

><p>La petite ruelle à l'arrière de la villa était étroite et relativement déserte. Chloé se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un signe évident de remords. Comment pouvait-elle envisager de quitter une fête donnée en son honneur ? Elle devait être reconnaissante et…<p>

Et puis, zut. Elle était la cible de toutes les attentions depuis quelques jours. Des attentions intéressées et permanentes qui avaient fini par la rendre dingue. Personne ou presque ne faisait attention à elle avant. Son patron aimait son travail mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait envisagée comme une journaliste sérieuse. Ses collègues la regardaient de haut et maintenant, ils cherchaient ses faveurs.

Et elle n'allait certainement pas rester là. Une vieille femme se baladait encore dans la ruelle et elle s'assit devant une maison. Chloé supposa que c'était la sienne en voyant les quelques vêtements qui séchaient sur un fil tendu au dessus de leurs têtes.

La femme marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles pour Chloé. Mais ses gestes en direction de l'immense villa laissaient présager des remontrances contre son patron et ses somptueuses soirées. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années passa en courant devant elles, un pain coincé sous son bras et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la petite vieille jacasser. Son langage ne devait pas être très châtié.

Chloé sourit et hésita un instant. Elle finit cependant par se diriger vers la gauche. En apercevant les voitures et les limousines déposer quelques personnalités dont Chloé ne connaissait que les visages et peut-être un ou deux noms, elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea à droite de la ruelle.

Un jeune couple d'adolescents se bécotait près d'une Vespa rouge sang et Chloé les envia un instant. Juste assez pour décider de continuer dans les minuscules ruelles à la place des grandes artères de la ville.

Elle se délectait des odeurs des repas et elle fut contente d'avoir pensé à prendre un peu d'argent avec elle. Chloé s'approchait d'un parc où l'on pouvait voir quelques ruines antiques. Fascinée par ce mélange étrange d'antique et de modernités dans un tel lieu – chose qui était presque inenvisageable chez elle – elle poussa la minuscule barrière du parc.

Quelques enfants s'amusaient sur des balançoires tandis que leurs mères discutaient à grand renfort de mouvements de mains et de sourires.

Chloé était subjuguée par la scène et lorsqu'elle entendit les cris d'une petite fille, elle se retourna. Elle regardait la petite qui venait vraisemblablement de perdre son ballon qui s'envolait.

Ni une ni deux, Chloé se précipita et grimpa sur le banc le plus proche pour essayer de rattraper la ficelle rouge et blanche accrochée au ballon.

Et elle y arriva.

Descendant avec un sourire et une certaine rougeur sur les joues, Chloé tendit le ballon à sa légitime propriétaire et le lui noua autour du poignet. Les enfants l'applaudissaient en criant et riant.

* * *

><p><em>Mais cette photo là, c'était providentiel. Une évidence. Comme si le destin m'avait guidé. Cette jeune femme, la jambe légèrement pliée alors qu'elle monte sur le banc et que ses doigts veulent attraper ce ballon.<em>

_Son côté parfait, c'était son style retro. Sa robe absolument divine et légère très année soixante selon moi et ce chapeau tout droit sorti de l'entre-deux-guerres. Et puis, ce banc devant quelques colonnes millénaires et cette lumière unique tandis que des enfants l'entouraient de loin. C'était de l'émotion pure._

_Si j'avais su à cet instant que cette photographie finirait à la Une du Times pour un article sur la jeune journaliste Chloé Sullivan… je vous aurais très certainement ri au nez. Et pourtant…_

_Vous vendre l'originale ? Non. Ce ne sera pas possible. J'ai déjà cédé cette photographie et la personne souhaite garder l'anonymat. Il vous faudra vous contenter des copies._

_Max Plovin - Photographe_


	3. Terrasse à la bougie

Bon, comme au final je rajoute pas mal de truc, je vais vous dire ^^ Valentina. Parfum. Aucune pub à y voir, je n'ai même pas d'idée sur le parfum jamais senti ^^

Et donc, nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Merci aux reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Terrasse à la bougie<strong>

_Mon métier fait rêver. Entre ceux viennent se croyant dans un film romantique, ceux qui viennent le regard pétillant d'anticipation, ceux qui s'amuse à parier sur mes performances, ceux qui veulent juste ce que je peux leur faire et partent aussitôt, je pense que la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun est cet instant de rêve où ils m'observent._

_Je ne pense pas que ce métier mérite tant de passion. Mais à Rome, allez savoir pourquoi, je suis célèbre. Je n'exerce que depuis quelques années. Je désirais simplement occuper mes soirées en solitaire après une rupture. Alors, je me suis un jour retrouvé avec ce shaker dans la main et… Ca a été une évidence._

_J'aimais le regard des clients. Parce que, vous savez, leurs regards sont des regards expressifs. Je peux presque vous dire ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur. Les filles cherchent la nouveauté tout en voulant montrer leur meilleur profil au garçon ou à la fille qui les accompagne. Les garçons cherchent du viril et finisse toujours ou presque avec les cocktails aux noms douteux._

_Ce groupe là… Ils n'échappaient pas à la règle. Il y avait deux frimeurs avec un Orgasm et un Sex On The Beach. Puis, la grande rousse tapageuse au sourire cerise et son Mai-Tai. Trois brunettes un peu excentriques et leurs Bellinis._

_Et elle, la petite blonde un peu retro qui voulait une Pina Colada._

* * *

><p>Chloé se baladait dans les ruelles depuis plus d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle déboucha alors sur une avenue un peu plus grande. Quelques passants la regardaient d'un air intrigué mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas réellement.<p>

Soudain, des cris en italien attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient six. Deux hommes en costume un peu défaits, une grande rouquine incendiaire en robe rouge que Chloé avait l'impression de connaître et trois italiennes qui se ressemblaient comme des gouttes d'eau.

Ils baragouinaient en riant et l'un des hommes vint la prendre par le bras. Sa poigne était un peu faible mais Chloé ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Voyant son air apeuré, la rouquine vint lui parler. Chloé fut impressionnée de la voir parler en quatre langues différentes avant de tomber sur la sienne. La jeune femme était américaine et lui expliqua qu'ils l'invitaient pour une nuit de débauche dans la cité éternelle. Et que de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas laisser une étrangère se balader seule.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers le groupe.

Ils trainèrent dans Rome encore quelques minutes, Chloé reconnaissait certaines places de nom mais elle n'avait jamais le temps de s'extasier. Sa nouvelle troupe allait bien trop vite que pour la laisser faire.

- Et maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau ! » S'exclama la rouquine.

- Tessa a raison. » Lui confirma une des italiennes dans un mélange joyeux de langues. « C'est juste le paradis !

Chloé haussa un sourcil en voyant le petit bar dans lequel il la tirait. A première vue, cela ne semblait ni recommandable ni particulièrement bien famé. La vieille porte en bois ne semblait plus tenir que par miracle mais l'intérieur lui… était une pure merveille. Le bar était dans un bois rouge foncé, quelques pseudos colonnes antiques avaient été installées là et les murs se paraient de dessins dorés.

Chloé se posa là où on l'entraina. Par bonheur, ce fut sur une banquette placée à la terrasse intérieure. Elle déposa son chapeau avec les châles et les vestes de ses acolytes et se laisse à nouveau entrainer. Tessa l'entraina commander son verre. En l'occurrence un cocktail. Le verre était immense, décoré avec soin et accompagné par un sourire du barman.

- Tessa, d'où venez-vous ? » Demanda Chloé dans un soudain élan de curiosité. Son visage était familier sans vraiment l'être.

- Je… mince. Deux secondes.

La jeune femme s'éloigna avec son téléphone, manifestement, c'était urgent. Chloé, seule, resta un instant pour contempler le barman qui eut vite fait de l'accoster.

- Américaine je suppose ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer. « Vous voulez participer à mon concours du mois ? Il faut trouver un nom original pour un cocktail.

- Juste le nom ?

- Yep. Et je prends ça pour un oui. Prenez un sous-verre et écrivez-moi vos trois propositions.

Prise par le jeu, Chloé déposa le verre qu'elle tenait en main sur le comptoir et s'assit sur un haut tabouret. Elle écrivit quelques mots et le lui tendit.

- Les deux premiers sont trop banals mais j'avoue que 'La honte de la jungle' est juste stupéfiant. Vous le voyez comment ?

- Rose bonbon.

Il eut un sourire ravi et demanda des applaudissements à la salle. Rouge de honte et de plaisir mêlés, Chloé eut un sourire un peu nerveux.

- Et bien, quel succès ! » La rouquine était de retour. « Moi qui voulait vous présenter mon frère, c'est raté.

- Pardon ? » Chloé semblait encore plus rouge si cela était possible. « Vous…

- Je sais le genre de femmes qu'il préfère. Mais si vous préférez les beaux italiens barmans, il ne pourra vraiment pas tenir la comparaison.

- Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Alors allons boire ces cocktails sur la terrasse.

Des bougies avaient été allumées ci et là, donnant une atmosphère romantique à la scène. Tout le groupe buvait et parlait avec aisance et bien vite, ils furent rejoints par Chloé qui se détendait en leur compagnie.

- Enfin le voilà ! Chloé, je te présente mon frère. Lex, je te présente Chloé ! Alors, tu regrettes vraiment d'avoir quitté cette soirée ennuyeuse où la star s'est éclipsée ? » Elle souriait d'un air narquois alors que Chloé se sentait tomber des nues.

* * *

><p><em>La honte de la jungle ? L'idée m'a été donnée par une personne assez connue qui refuse que cela se sache. Je ne saurai probablement jamais d'où lui est venue cette idée de cocktails. Mais au fond, je me rends compte qu'il est vite devenu très populaire. Le nom fait rire et le rose donne beaucoup d'effets.<em>

_En particulier lorsqu'un homme le commande sans savoir ce qui l'attend._

_Mais si je peux vous révéler un secret, je pense que ce cocktail agit comme un philtre d'amour. Il est particulièrement efficace._

_Et j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrai dire enfin qui en est l'instigatrice. Je deviendrai sûrement milliardaire._

_Daniele Turino_


	4. Minuit Tibérine

Me revoilà! J'avoue, j'ai un peu délaissé Escapade, mais j'ai attaqué tout le reste hein^^

Donc, tout de même, me revoilà!

Une suite! (plus qu'un ou deux chapitres)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Minuit Tibérine<em>**

_Rome, c'était un rêve de gamine. Alors, lorsque Lex a été invité à une sombre fête pour le dernier crétin du Pulitzer à Rome… Et bien, disons que je me suis montrée particulièrement convaincante. Voir intraitable._

_La ville éternelle est juste comme je me l'imaginais. Un mélange de modernité et d'ancienneté qui en font un lieu presque magique. Lex, plus terre à terre, n'est séduit que par ces jolies brunes aux jambes interminables. Mais j'allais bien vite recadrer ses idées avec une blondinette attrapée dans Rome. Chloé, américaine, timide, maladroite, drôle. La belle sœur par excellence selon moi._

_Mon frère m'avait en plus prévenue que la demoiselle au Pulitzer – parce que oui, c'était une femme ! - avait fui sa propre soirée. La coïncidence de croiser cette blonde était donc presque providentielle. Je fis rapidement le lien entre ma blonde rétro et la damoiselle en fuite et je déplaçais mes pions avec doigté. La rencontre se passa bien, il était intrigué par elle, excellent point._

_Après quelques verres, je les emmenais dans ma minuscule petite voiture. Une merveille de technologie des années cinquante qui, bien que vieillissante, était d'un confort à tout épreuve._

* * *

><p>Face à cette arrivée, Chloé se sentit terriblement gênée. Comment n'avait-elle pas reconnu, Lutessa Luthor, la fille cadette du milliardaire Lionel Luthor ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-elle rester là, face à son frère ? Frère qu'elle avait, excusez du peu, démonté de manière extrêmement précise et sarcastique dans l'article qui lui avait valu un Pulitzer.<p>

Vraiment, elle était maudite. Elle voulut prendre ses affaires pour s'enfuir mais sans attendre le moindre mot, il attrapa son bras et la fit s'asseoir.

- Vous reprendrez bien un verre ? » Lui demanda alors Lex Luthor.

- Vous voulez m'empoisonner ?

- Non.

- Me souler pour me noyer ?

- Non plus.

- Me faire devenir parano pour que je finisse dans un asile ?

- Non, mais si vous y tenez…

Lutessa riait à gorge déployée. Les autres membres de la petite troupe semblaient juste ne pas comprendre ce qui ce disait.

- Sullivan, vous m'avez fait une pub monstre, je peux au moins vous offrir quelques verres, non ?

- Vous voulez dire…

- Que j'aime qu'on parle de moi. En bien ou en mal, mon nom reste dans l'esprit de chacun. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Mes affaires ont repris, mon père râle comme jamais et Tess a enfin pu s'enfuir de la maison pour venir à Rome. Et vous, vous avez eu votre fameux prix. Que demande le peuple ?

Ne pouvant rien répliquer après un tel aveu, Chloé accepta un nouveau verre ainsi que la proposition de Tess. Un voyage de nuit dans Rome, c'était inespéré.

- Vous tous, à l'arrière, je prends juste Maximilian à l'avant, il connaît bien Rome !

C'est ainsi que Chloé se retrouva sur les genoux d'un Lex Luthor hilare coincé entre trois brunes et un italien. Ils ne voyaient pas le moins du monde où ils allaient et des mains baladeuses, elles, savaient pertinemment où elles allaient. Ses genoux et ses cuisses avaient droits à de douces caresses.

- Où allons-nous ? » demanda Chloé pour détourner l'attention de Lex.

- L'île Tibérine de nuit est superbe. Tu vas adorer, Sullivan.

Et elle avait raison. La ville était illuminée, et se reflétait sur l'eau. Le plus vieux pont de Rome se tenait là, permettant de rejoindre la ville.

- Bon, maintenant, les photos !

Chloé eu l'occasion de découvrir que Lex Luthor détestait donc être photographié, que sa sœur voulait devenir photographe à son grand dam et que Chloé semblait être devenue sa muse.

Elle fut photographiée sous toutes les coutures. Et comme de juste, elle tomba du petit parapet où elle était debout. Et toujours comme de juste, ce fut un Lex Luthor qui la rattrapa.

* * *

><p><em>Moi ? Une horrible comploteuse ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, disons que j'ai bien manœuvré pour pousser Chloé dans les bras de Lex. Littéralement.<em>

_Rien de cassé heureusement. Mais ces deux là, ce sont des grands timides. Si j'avais su. Je l'aurais poussée à l'eau. Mais heureusement, la ville éternelle est purement magique et là où je ne suis qu'une novice, elle forme les couples avec force et passion._

_Tess Luthor_


	5. Aubade à l'aube

Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue après et cette fic sera finie. Pour une fois, je serai heureuse de finir une fic ^^ Non pas parce que je n'aime pas cette fic mais surtout parce que elle va exactement où je veux et elle plait telle qu'elle est.

Donc, n'oublions pas l'énorme merci à mes deux fans inconditionnelles Zazeal et Rosa :) Et aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui gonflent mes stats. Essayez les reviews et vous ferez une heureuse ^^

Encore excellente lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Une aubade à l'aube<strong>

_Rome ? Une ville parmi tant d'autres. Voilà ce que je vous aurais répondu il y a quelques mois. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois les choses très différemment._

_Tout à commencé avec une énième invitation pour une fête. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, non non non, une fête en l'honneur de la femme qui m'avait fait une réputation de requin. L'occasion était trop belle que pour pouvoir me venger de manière efficace. Mais allez comploter avec une sœur envahissante, une blonde lunatique et une ville qui semble vous crier en permanence 'je suis juste fantastique ! regarde-moi !'._

_Alors, je me suis laissé porter. J'ai laissé Tess comploter, j'ai été jusqu'à l'autoriser à me prendre en photo. J'ai fini par retrouver la miss Pulitzer après la fugue de sa propre fête et je me suis laissé à la découvrir. Et pour Rome, et bien, j'ai arrêté de lutter._

* * *

><p>Chloé fixait avec attention Lex et Lutessa Luthor en pleine discussion existentielle.<p>

- Je te dis que nous devons aller à gauche vers le colisée !

- Non.

- Tu n'y connais rien Lex ! Arrêtes ça ! Tu ne vas pas l'impressionner comme ça tu sais. » Hurlait Tess en la désignant du doigt. « Alors, lâche ce volant et retourne à l'arrière.

- Cette voiture est si petite que l'arrière et l'avant ne font qu'un. Et je ne veux pas mourir ici !

Chloé aurait parié sa maison – qu'elle n'avait pas encore mais qu'elle comptait un jour acheter – que ce n'était pas la phrase à dire. Et elle avait raison. Le rustre Luthor fut mis dehors avec fracas. Et Chloé aussi par la même occasion mais son éjection fut précédée par de multiples encouragements et quelques clins d'œil bien appuyés. Question discrétion, ils étaient au top ses nouveaux amis.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle lorsque la minuscule voiture les dépassa dans un concert de klaxon.

- On évite les seaux d'eau inévitable après un tel tapage nocturne et on va visiter… » Il regarda autour de lui et désigna un panneau indicateur à quelques pas tandis qu'il recevait une quantité non négligeable d'eau sur la tête. « En attendant qu'on soit sec.

Chloé résista cinq secondes au fou rire puis l'entraina dans les rues. Ils dansèrent une valse devant le colisée, se perdirent dans les rues étroites entre la fontaine de Trévi et le Panthéon mais surtout, ils discutèrent sans cesse sur leurs petits différends.

- Je n'aime pas votre façon de faire, Chloé. Dénoncer des choses sans m'interroger pour me justifier… C'était bas.

- Vous m'avez interdit de publier.

- C'est exact. Et vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

- Mais sans votre interdiction, j'aurais publié vos aveux avec mon article.

- Je n'ai aucun aveu à faire, je suis innocent.

- Menteur.

- Vous êtes présomptueuse.

- Faux, vous êtes de mauvaise foi.

- Je ne suis pas !

- Si !

- Non !

- Tess avait raison, vous êtes un cas désespéré, Lex !

Il soupira en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Ma sœur est un peu… extrémiste dans ses propos. Ne vous y fiez pas.

- Elle m'a conseillé d'investiguer sur vos anciennes conquêtes. Elle affirme que vous détestez les blondes par exemple. Et les rousses mais ça, elle estime être responsable.

- Elle a raison. » Il rectifia son propos en voyant son air étonné. « C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai du mal avec les rousses. Mais, en ce qui concerne les blondes, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore croisé une blonde qui ait de l'attrait.

- Donc, vous ne les détestez pas ?

- Promis.

- Prouvez-le. » Lança Chloé de manière innocente qu'il interpréta tout autrement.

Il se pencha sur elle, prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour relever sa tête et avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Tendrement, il les captura alors qu'elle se figeait, les yeux ronds grands ouverts pour l'apercevoir. Pour rendre cela plus réel. Lorsqu'il se recula, elle fit un pas en avant, et l'attira à elle pour reprendre ses lèvres. Elle en voulait plus. Tellement plus.

* * *

><p><em>Et puis, essayer de résister à une blonde lunatique, c'est impossible. Sauf si vous êtes suicidaire, chose que je ne suis pas. Donc, je l'ai laissé faire. Et, ma foi, c'était probablement une excellente idée.<em>

_Peut-être la meilleure décision de ma vie. Bon, j'avoue, professionnellement, elle me lamine une fois par mois dans les journaux. Pour le reste, on se débrouille vachement bien._

Lex Luthor


	6. L'heure bleue

Avec tout ça, j'ai pris du retard donc Walk with me sera pour la semaine prochaine et je vous finis Escapade italienne à la place. Dernier chapitre! Et l'épilogue avant 2012 :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>L'heure bleue<strong>

_Rome a toujours été dans mon imaginaire une ville antique qui nous était parvenue presque intacte. La découvrir devait être, à mon sens toujours, une étape capitale. Commencer par les lieux connus pour ensuite remonter le temps. Visiter les endroits méconnus ou dénigré. Découvrir l'âme de la ville._

_Je n'avais pas imaginé que mon voyage idyllique deviendrait un voyage d'affaire. Un voyage professionnel destiné à m'exhiber comme un trophée. Et Sullivan oblige, ma première réaction a été la fuite pure et simple._

_La nuit avait été sans fin. Lex Luthor avait fini par m'embrasser, possessif et jaloux d'un groupe de jeunes qui me sifflaient dans la rue. Mon côté féministe avait voulu se rebeller mais mon côté romantique avait simplement fondu. Ses lèvres exigeantes ne m'avaient pas quittée. Ou si peu._

_Il était déjà tard lorsque nous avions entrepris de lancer des pièces dans la fontaine de Trevi. Malheureusement pour nous, nous étions aussi doué l'un que l'autre et il fallut plus de cinq essais pour qu'une pièce finisse dans l'eau._

* * *

><p>- Bon, et bien voilà…<p>

Chloé regardait d'un air mi amusé mi craintif son patron installé sur le perron de la grande villa.

- Chloé Sullivan… Si vous n'étiez pas ma meilleure journaliste, je vous jure que je vous ferai passer de vie à trépas.

- Désolée ?

Chloé se tourna alors vers Lex Luthor qui assistait à la scène. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. La nuit laissait lentement place à un ciel bleu, plus fort et plus pur que le bleu du jour.

- Vous rentrez à l'hôtel, je suppose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, repassant automatiquement au vouvoiement maintenant que la nuit ne lui conférait plus une certaine confiance face à lui.

- Euh, je… Chloé, écoute, je…

- Sullivan ! » S'impatienta son patron.

- Bon retour. Embrassez Lutessa pour moi. Bon retour. » Elle bafouillait mais elle ne s'en rendait plus vraiment compte.

Chloé retira son chapeau et s'avança sur le perron. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, essayer de convenir d'un rendez-vous ou au moins avoir son mail pour échanger quelques mots, même banals. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas devant son patron.

L'intérieur de la demeure était en désordre. Presque machinalement, elle ramassa des taffetas étranges qui trainaient à terre et les rassembla en boule. Elle la déposa le tout sur une table et entassa les assiettes qui y trainaient.

- Sullivan… La prochaine fois, je te vire. J'espère au moins que tu as pu avoir quelques infos intéressantes. Un second Pulitzer pourrait être cool, non ?

- Probablement. » Chloé résistait à lui mettre son point dans la figure.

- Bien. Et laisse ça aux employés de la villa.

- Juste ça et je monte faire mes valises.

- D'accord.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit oppressée par ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une carriériste acharnée et prête à tout. Mais de là à tout laisser tomber…

Chloé haussa un sourcil.

Tout plaquer ?

Vraiment ?

Etait-ce seulement envisageable ?

Non, le journalisme était sa passion. Mais elle pouvait se trouver un autre patron. Son curriculum vitae était conséquent. Le Pulitzer pouvait l'aider. Et puis… Rome pouvait-être intéressante à voir de jour, non ?

Forte de sa nouvelle idée, Chloé monta dans sa chambre, prépara un mini sac qu'elle mit à son épaule et se dirigea vers le jardin. Les employés s'évertuaient à ranger les tentes et aucun d'eux ne fit attention à elle.

Ou bien, ils firent semblant de ne pas la voir. La petite porte n'était plus entravée par la toile de la tente et Chloé l'ouvrit avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous dirais bien que Lex m'attendait dans l'impasse, que la petite vieille marmonnait encore et toujours sous les rires d'un enfant qui passait par là… Mais je préfère vous laisser imaginer. Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin d'explications.<em>

_Chloé Sullivan_


	7. Epilogue  Mariage à la belle étoile

Une promesse est une promesse! Et de ce fait, roulement de tambours!, je vous poste donc l'épilogue d' **Escapade italienne**! Je vous retrouve donc en 2012 (ou avant, faut voir la motivation ^^). D'ici là, paix bonheur, prospérité et tout et tout à tous mes lecteurs.

Et puis, un gros bisous à Rosa et Zazeal :) Et un câlin pour rendre la fin d'année encore plus chouette ^^

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mariage à la belle étoile !<em>**

_Depuis quelques jours, tous les regards sont tournés vers la ville éternelle où le célèbre Lex Luthor devrait passer la bague au doigt de la non moins célèbre Chloé Sullivan, prix Pulitzer bien connu._

_Les noces, annoncées comme le plus grand évènement mondain de l'année, seront célébrées dans une petite chapelle dans le centre de Rome. Pour des raisons de sécurité, aucune information sur le lieu ne sera divulguée. _

_Des proches des futurs mariés nous ont cependant révélés en exclusivité que les photographes officiels seront Max Plovin – connu pour son portrait de la future mariée – et Lutessa Luthor – sœur du futur marié. _

_Le repas a été également révélé. C'est un jeune traiteur romain, Daniele Turino, qui est en charge du dîner officiel qui suivra les épousailles. Inconnu il y a encore quelques jours, son bar situé dans le centre de Rome ne désemplit plus depuis l'annonce de sa participation au mariage. Des rumeurs courent d'ailleurs de plus en plus au sujet d'un cocktail que Chloé Sullivan aurait créé lors de son premier passage dans la ville italienne. 'La honte de la jungle' au nom si joliment trouvé et à la couleur plus que particulière – rose bonbon – est devenue LA boisson à commander dans le centre de Rome._

* * *

><p>La petite chapelle avait été décorée avec goût, des centaines de bougies avaient été disposées ci et là, donnant une atmosphère irréelle à la scène. Des lys blancs et roses avaient été disposés le long de l'allée et les quelques invités en retard prenaient peu à peu place sur les dernières chaises libres.<p>

Lex, dans son costume le plus élégant, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de sa promise tandis que sa sœur, avec un sourire narquois, s'amusait à le mettre mal à l'aise en le photographiant sous tous les angles. Il percevait les discussions du père de Chloé et de sa cousine, Lois Lane, qui commentaient avec entrain le choix de la chapelle, le choix des fleurs et pour une raison que Lex ignorait, le choix des robes des invitées.

Chloé arriva finalement et son père se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Il ne fixait qu'elle. Il ne faisait plus que ça depuis plus d'un an. Rome avait été une évidence. La seule évidence de sa vie probablement.

Elle souriait autant qu'elle rougissait d'être ainsi dévisagée par autant d'invités. Tess ne ménageait d'ailleurs pas ses efforts pour prendre les meilleures photos tandis que Max, lui, dévisageait plus la jeune femme que la scène qu'il devait lui aussi photographier.

Main dans la main, Chloé et Lex étaient dans leur monde. Ils ne suivaient presque rien de la cérémonie, ce qui faisait ricaner Lois et qui lui valait quelques coups de coude de Gabe. Lorsqu'enfin, ils échangèrent leurs vœux, les membres de l'assemblée versèrent une petite larme symbolique tandis que Gabe essayait de consoler une Lois en larmes.

Et puis, il y eut le baiser. Le premier baiser de monsieur et madame Luthor-Sullivan.

* * *

><p><em>Les mariés ont choisi de célébrer leur union de nuit, chose assez rare. Des proches nous ont affirmés que cela avait un rapport avec leur rencontre, survenue à Rome il y a un an et demi.<em>

_En exclusivité pour le Daily Planet, nous vous proposons l'interview minute de Lutessa Luthor._

_LLane – Bonjour_

_ – Bonjour Lois. Euh, mademoiselle Lane._

_LLane – Hum, oui, mademoiselle Luthor, que pouvez-vous nous révéler sur le mariage le plus secret de cette année ?_

_LLuthor – La mariée portait une robe très simple, brodée au niveau des épaules et légèrement évasée sur le bas. Mon frère portait le costume fétiche de James Bond. Mon frère est fan. (LLuthor écarquille les yeux) Mince ! Je ne devais pas le dire ! Tu ne vas pas l'écrire, hein ? Lois ?_

_LLane (se racle la gorge) – Non non. Et le voyage de noces ?_

_LLuthor – Tu le sais bien… Chloé te l'a dit un millier de fois…_

_LLane – Euh, merci pour toutes ces précieuses informations, mademoiselle Luthor !_

_Le Daily Planet vous promet, chers lecteurs, des photographies exclusives dès demain !_

_Lois Lane_


End file.
